


I've got your words in me by eleanor_lavish (Podfic)

by inkjunket



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, First Time, Format: Streaming, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-29
Updated: 2011-10-29
Packaged: 2017-10-25 01:50:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkjunket/pseuds/inkjunket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint doesn’t fuck up assignments very often. This time, he’s pretty glad he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've got your words in me by eleanor_lavish (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I’ve got your words in me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/268312) by [eleanor_lavish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleanor_lavish/pseuds/eleanor_lavish). 



**Title:** [I've got your words in me](http://archiveofourown.org/works/268312)  
**Author:** [eleanor_lavish](http://archiveofourown.org/users/eleanor_lavish/pseuds/eleanor_lavish)  
**Duration:** 31:47 minutes | Size: 21.9 MB | Format: mp3, m4b, streaming

**Download:** [M3P file](http://www.box.net/shared/vnte098opre5ietcnnr8) | [M4B audiobook](http://www.box.net/shared/pykxehkljl06usqdhgju)

 **Streaming:** at mp3 link above  


Thanks to [eleanor_lavish](http://archiveofourown.org/users/eleanor_lavish/pseuds/eleanor_lavish) for permission to record.

Cross-posted to [Amplificathon](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/409906.html).


End file.
